Back to the Future?
by Armslore
Summary: Telescene sends an expedition back in time to rescue our explorers! Includes some of my buds from the official TLW site.
1. Prologue

"Another boring day in the boondocks

"Another boring day in the boondocks." I thought to myself, having just woken up at 11:00 AM. I had stayed up the previous night 1:00 doing, as I suspected I would be doing all day today, nothing. I immediately went online, to see if any of my friends were on, and to see what colorful responses I might have gotten on The Lost World Board.

After doing essentially nothing for another four hours, I decided that maybe checking the mail would be time better spent. As I went out the door, I remembered why I hadn't been outside very often. It was at least 95 degrees out there! I quickly retrieved the mail and hurried back to my air conditioning.

I started sorting through it just to make sure that nothing was for me. A couple of bills, some junk mail, a magazine, and… "What is this?" I thought to myself. It was addressed to "Mr. Christopher". "Interesting." I mumbled to myself. It became even more interesting when I read the return address. It was from Telescene Studios!

I proceeded to tear it open, and two letters fell out. One was for me, the other for my parents. The one for me read as follows

Dear Mr. Christopher (Armslore14):

It has come to our attention that you are very enthusiastic about our series, "The Lost World", and would do almost anything to save it. If you come on the "trip", you may be able to help.

There was no signature.

The one for my parents elaborated further, saying that I had been invited on a trip to South America (!), all expenses paid, in tribute to my loyalty to the series. I would only need clothing for a two-week trip, and be at the Telescene studios one week from today. 

Of course, I was stunned. I showed it to my parents, who were actually very happy for me. "This is the trip of a lifetime!" said my mom. "Are any girls going?" asked my dad. The next couple of days were pent packing, and getting plane tickets, with me wondering all the while "How does taking a trip save a TV show?"

When the day finally came, I was ready. I walked on to my plane (which was fashionably late) and asked myself "What have I gotten myself in to?" The entire flight was spent alternately reading and sleeping. After the plane touched down, I was surprised to see someone holding a sign with my name on it. I went over to him and said, "I am Mr. Christopher." He flatly stated, "Very well. The limousine is out front." "Limo?" I thought as I followed him. "What's going on here?" 


	2. Your mission, should you choose to accep...

After we had driven for about an hour, (with all kinds of crazy theories as to what was going to happen when we arrived going through my head) the limo pulled up to what might be called a mansion

After we had driven for about an hour, (with all kinds of crazy theories as to what was going to happen when we arrived going through my head) the limo pulled up to what might be called a mansion. It looked very well taken care of, and was a most beautiful place. A man appeared out of the huge double doors and said, "This way, sir."

As I followed him, I took in my surroundings. The halls were covered with a rather expensive looking maroon carpet. They were edged with some type of exotic wood. The walls were a rich cream color, and old but well taken care of wood furniture abounded. There were exquisite paintings every few yards as well. The high ceiling was crowned with crystal chandeliers. Finally, we came upon a large room, in which many people had congregated and were talking. The hired help gave me a name tag and a pen and said, "Write your internet name as well as your real name, if you would sir." I did as he said and walked in to the room.

It appeared to be a library, as there were many bookcases along the walls. There were five round tables, sitting four each in the middle of the room, although everyone was standing and talking. At the far end of the room, there was a large wooden desk with a high-backed leather chair.

As I am quite interested in books, I decided to look at some of the titles: _The Geography of South America, The Jurassic Age, _and _The Anatomy of a T-Rex _were some of the standout ones.

Before I could investigate further, someone came up next to me and said, "You must be Armslore!" "I'm glad to see that you can read." I said to the tall, skinny woman with curly hair while I shook her hand. "And I see that you are Ashley." "I'm glad to see that you can read as well." she retorted. "Nice to see someone else with a sense of humor." I said. "Now for a serious question. Do you have any idea what this is about?" "Not a clue." She sighed. "We are supposed to find out soon though. Until then, why don't I introduce you to everyone else?" "Might as well." I muttered.

The people in the room were loosely divided in to two groups. Ashley led me to the larger one first. "Excuse me, everyone!" she announced. "This is Armmy!" She started introducing me to people right away. "This is Rissy, otherwise known as 'ChunkyMonkey'. And this is Lisa, Sarah, and ASIG. Over here is Caitlin aka 'Little Bird', Nadya, Sobek, and Christina aka 'Lady Margurite Roxton'." I had just finished shaking Christina's hand when I was dragged over to the smaller group.

"This is Armmy!" she repeated for this group. "This is Lex, Eva, and CalGal." she said to me. "So you're the gun nut." Lex said as she grinned. "That's one way of putting it." I responded.

When the introductions were finished, I gravitated towards the larger group. I noticed ASIG refilling his glass with punch, so I walked towards him. "Are we the only guys here?" I asked. "I was beginning to think that I was going to be the only guy on this trip," he said. "until you showed up. It looks like its going to be only us two." "Oh happy day." I said sarcastically. "You're telling me." he agreed. "At least we're in the company of friends." I pointed out. "I know." he said. "It's going to be a fun trip."

By this time we had reached the group. I decided that I would have to talk with the girls eventually, so I mustered my courage and stated: "Sooo…how are you guys?" Replies of "Fine.", "Good.", and "OK." abounded. My next question was straight to the point: "Does anyone know why we were called here? I mean, we're not all that special, are we?" "Correction." Said Tiggs. "Some of us are **very** special." "How?" I asked suspiciously. "Well," began Tiggs, "Lisa here is related to Margurite, Eva is related to Roxton, and Ashley is related to Malone!" 

I was about to comment on the interesting nature of this new information, when I was cut off by a voice saying, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." We all looked around until we found the source of the voice. He was sitting behind the desk! "I'm sorry for the delay, but your conversation was very interesting. Never the less, the time has come for you to learn what the real reason is for your coming here."

"In 1920, a man appeared suddenly on the streets of London. The men who found him took him to a hospital. As he was in very bad shape. As he regained his health, he started ranting about a 'lost plateau' and mounting a return expedition. Since the doctors could find no signs of mental problems, he was pronounced a delirious old man and let go."

"For the remainder of his life, he was obsessed with mounting a return expedition. Of course, no one believed him and so he tried to get sponsored to the day he died. Before he passed, however, he gave a piece of evidence to his wife- a journal, written by one 'Ned Malone'. This journal found its way to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, who was so intrigued by it that he wrote a book based on it."

"If you haven't already guessed, the old man was none other than Prof. Arthur Summerlee. Although he and the events surrounding him died years ago, Telescene has brought them back to life. However, a recent lack of funds threatens the series. Once it was noticed that something was needed to boost ratings, a radical idea was brought forth: send an expedition back in time to rescue them! We faced the same difficulties that plagued Summerlee. Nobody believed it could be done. Today, however, we have the equipment and need only people who are willing to go: which brings me to you. If you are willing to go, Telescene will fully fund an expedition. Any questions?"

Everyone stared, almost paralyzed by what we had just heard. Finally, CalGal ventured, " I have some questions: First, who are you? Second, who will be in charge on the plateau? Lastly, when do we leave?" Applause erupted due to her last statement. After the clapping died down, the man said, "You may elect a leader for yourselves, you leave a week from tomorrow, and you know me better as 'The Lost World Moderator'. Now if you would elect your leader…" "I nominate CalGal." Called Tiggs. "I second that!" added Ashley. Everyone agreed. "Excellent." Said Mr. Moderator, "Now I need to see CalGal and Armslore in my office." "I wonder what he wants with us?" I thought as I followed him in.

__


	3. Going Shopping

"Another boring day in the boondocks

Note: I am not a Cabelas spokesman, they just have a lot of good products! Sorry to anyone out there for whom firearms are not the top priority in life, but just stick out that part, the rest isn't half bad.

He led us in to a small office which was only a few rooms down from the library. There was yet another large desk and four seats facing it. He motioned for us to take a seat. He started talking to CalGal first: "As leader of this expedition, you will be in charge of the safety of all who go with you, the bringing back of evidence that this 'lost world' exists, or existed, and, hopefully, the return of the Challenger expedition. Do you agree to these responsibilities?" "I do." Said CalGal without hesitation. "Excellent." He smirked. "You have one week to prepare. You must make sure that the expedition is supplied for a week. This includes clothing, food, water, shelter, and any other special equipment, with the exception of weapons. Those fall under Mr.Armslore's jurisdiction."

That jolted me out of the daze I was in because of the speed with which things were coming together. "What?" I said in a rather confused way. "Mr.Armslore, do you accept the responsibilities of procuring and maintaining the weapons used by the expedition?" "Ummm…er…yes, yes of course." I stammered. "Doubly excellent then. You will need this special license to buy the weapons, as you are underage." He said as he handed me the license. "You can both begin finding supplies in the morning, but until then I think you should stay in the rooms here in the manor that have been readied for all of you."

We had just gotten back to the library, when two people came running in. One had their hands full of rolled up papers. "Sorry I'm late." Said a woman from somewhere under the papers. "I was just working on an experiment, and the time went by so quickly…" "That must be Kimmy "(Gaddyup_gogirl) CalGal whispered to me. "She is related to Challenger himself in some way." "Well that explains a lot." I said, looking at the comic sight.

The other was bent over and obviously out of breath. "I'm…sorry…I'm…late…too." She panted, "but I met Kimmy here at the airport, and I couldn't help but start a conversation." "That's understandable." said Lex. "She is Danielle( Margurite's Girl )." CalGal whispered to me again. "At least she seems normal." I told CalGal.

After everyone got cleaned up about an hour later, we were shooed in to the dining room for a social dinner, to converse with our safari mates. The first person I met this time was Sarah. "This is a chance for me to get away from everything." She told me. I also found out that she was an X-Files fanatic. "I just loved the one with the cigarette smoking man and the JFK cover-up and…" After hearing this for almost ten minutes, I excused myself to talk with some of the others. 

The next person I ran in to was Eva, who I found out is "Lady" Eva. Although she was 50 something, she was still ready for this adventure, much like her relative Lord Roxton. "I don't mind going to this place, as long as I'm with friends." Were her words.

The two people from the more exotic places than the US or Canada, Nadya and Sobek were the next people I met. They were very friendly. Sobek was still dressed for Sri Lanka, wearing what looked like a bikini with a tiny bit more cloth added to it. Nadya, I learned, had actually been to the Amazon before. She was also an accomplished fencer, among other things.

I sighted Rissy and Caitlin next, so I decided to drop in. Rissy was intrigued by the thought of seeing Marguerite and decided that when we found her, she would attempt to forge a friendship. Caitlin, who was to become our video documentarian, was busy making a list of things to buy the next day: "Camera, video camera, tapes, film, two loaves of bread, peanut butter, a soccer ball…"

The last people I visited that night were Kimmy, Danielle, and Lex. Kimmy kept ranting about the formulas that she would have to tell Challenger about. Lex was a bit more interested in what I had to say. She said that I was a "…very interesting person when [ I ] wasn't talking about guns." Danielle was fairly quiet. She seemed very interested in what everyone else was talking about, and only interjected to correct someone or make a point.

Before we went to bed, CalGal called an unofficial meeting. "Tomorrow, " she said, "Armmy, ASIG, Tiggs, Ashley, and Lisa will go and order our guns and other weapons, while the rest of us go shopping for clothes and other supplies at the mall. They will meet us there once they have ordered the guns." I then posed a question: " Let me know if you have any preferences tonight so that I know what to order tomorrow." After gathering all of the special requests, I followed everyone else's example and went to bed.

We woke up the next morning, and went straight to the dining room for a delicious breakfast of pancakes and sausage. After breakfast, our two groups went our different ways. The five of us bound for the gun store piled in to one of the larger SUVs that were in the huge garage, and off we went.

By the time we arrived, we had compiled a list with everyone's weapons:

Me- Searcy .470 NE double rifle and a Remington 700 African Plains Rifle in .300 Winchester Magnum and 2 Kimber .45s, plus my dad's Rugar Security Six .38/.357 backup revolver

Rissy- Remington 700 in .375 H&H Magnum and a S&W Model 10 .38 revolver

ASIG- Remington 700 in .30-06 and 2 stainless finished Rugar Vaquero .45 revolvers Sarah- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a Sig-Sauer P-226 in 9mm and a Sig-Sauer P-232 in .380

CalGal- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a S&W Model 10 in .38

Eva- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a S&W Model 10 in .38

Lisa- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a S&W Model 10 in .38

Christina- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a S&W Model 10 in .38

Sobek- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a S&W Model 10 in .38

Kimmy- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a S&W Model 10 in .38

Danielle- Remington 700 in .30-06 and a S&W Model 10 in .38

Lex- H&H custom double barrel 12 gauge shotgun, Ivory handled Webley .455 pistol

Ashley- H&H custom double barrel 12 gauge shotgun with Mahogany stock and forend and 2 Ivory handled Rugar Vaquero .45 revolvers 

Tiggs- Mossberg 500 12 gauge and S&W Model 10 

Caitlin- Mossberg 500 12 gauge and S&W Model 10

Nadya- Mossberg 500 12 gauge and S&W Model 10

8 AK-47s (Just in case of a run-in with a not so friendly tribe), 32 AK-47 magazines, 8 .45 magazines, 8 9mm magazines, 4 .380 magazines, and 100 rounds for every long arm, 50 rounds for every pistol.

When we walked in to the store, everyone broke off and went their own ways, to look around. I went to the counter and plopped down the list and the special license. "Everything on that list should be arriving within two days." I said. He looked at the list, then at me, then at the list again. "Are you postal workers?" he queried. "No." I said. "It's for…a…umm…hunting trip." "AK-47s?" he asked. "It's a very hostile area." I said. "Ooook." He warily said. "Do you have any questions about this stuff? I mean, you are kinda young…" "Why yes, in fact, I do." I stated. "Do you know what the premium load for raptors is?" "Huh?" he said quizzically. "Never mind. Do you take checks?" I asked. "Unless you wanna pay cash." He said hopefully. "Sorry." I responded.

While we were at the store, we bought holsters for the pistols, some ammunition to practice with when the guns came, cleaning kits, targets, slings, ammunition bandoliers (in the Cabelas Online catalog, listed as "shell belts" ) for Ashley, Lisa, and I, and cartridge carriers (as listed in the Cabelas Online catalog). To carry all of the rounds not already in a bandolier or shell holder, I also bought two Triple K box type leather cartridge holders (Cabelas catalog under "cartridge belts/carriers" ). When we had finished our business at the gun shop, it was off to go shopping.

When we arrived at the mall, we saw members of the expedition scattered everywhere. We searched around until we found CalGal. "What do we do now?" I asked for the group. "Just get yourselves a weeks worth of clothes. I have people tasked with buying food, medical supplies, and other things." As Lisa, Ashley, and Tiggs left (to look at shoes, I suspect), I told CalGal, "When we're finished here, ASIG and I will order some stuff from an Army-Navy surplus catalog." "Fine." She said, focused on a T-shirt.

I had already brought my brown Cabelas hat, and a pair of leather sneakers/boots, so I just got four khaki safari shirts (button up sleeves and epaulets) and a white one, for any formal occasions we might have. I also got three pairs of khaki shorts, a white pair, and two pairs of khaki long pants. I didn't stop there. I purchased a pair of long brown leather boots too. As I came out of the dressing room, I asked ASIG, "How do I look?" He said seriously, "Any other day, I would call you an idiot. But today, I would say that you look pretty sharp."

After ASIG and I had made our purchases (which took about half an hour compared to the people who had been there since 6:00 and had yet to buy anything), we got in to the SUV and went back to the mansion. When we got there, we searched through some Military surplus magazines and websites, until we found one that suited our needs. "Hello." I said when someone answered the phone. "I would like to purchase the following: 16 Ka-Bar knives with sheaths, 16 large German Military backpacks, 36 canteens, 4 machetes, 2 .45 extra magazine holders, 16 compasses, and 2 pairs of Night Vision Goggles (NVG's). Could you send that all overnight?" "Well sir," she began, "you've given us a tall order, but we'll see what we can do." Thank you." I said.

ASIG and I sat around for the next two hours and watched reruns of The Lost World while we waited for the others to return. When they finally did, we had a meeting and everyone discussed what had been purchased. It was decided that we were ready, and the only thing we needed now was the guns and some practice. 

As the entire day had been spent shopping and sorting, it was 10:00 by the time everything was figured out. As soon as we were done, everyone retired from a very busy day.

__


	4. Preparations

Everyone woke up the next morning full of energy and ready to go

Everyone woke up the next morning full of energy and ready to go. Then we remembered that we still had six days before we left. Since all of our equipment would be arriving later in the day or tomorrow, we had nothing much to do. A lot of people went jogging or to the gym to work out. Others read up on dinosaurs or South America. And , of course, Kimmy went to the lab.

I decided to do something more constructive, so I went off to the hardware store and bought some lumber, nails, and tarps. When I arrived back with the materials, I set to work building a shooting range. At first, it was just me. Then ASIG came out came out to lend a hand. Ashley, Tigs, and Lisa came out later as well, although for Ash and Tigs, it was mostly to watch. Everyone came out from time to time and helped for a while, sometimes returning inside, sometimes remaining for an hour or more.

Most of our gear came sporadically, throughout the day, drawing people inside. Despite the distractions, by the end of the day it was nearly done. When it was finished, I planned to have a rifle, shotgun, pistol, and knife throwing range. It was turning out rather nicely.

I sorted through all of the supplies that were for me, and was pleased to see that nearly everything had already arrived! I went to sleep with that knowledge, ready for the next day.

The next morning was nearly a repeat of the previous morning. We finished the range at around 10:00, with a lot of help from the rest of the group. Since there wasn't much else to do, I headed for the library. I read up on the anatomy of dinosaurs, so that if we were attacked, I would know were to aim. I also read the original Malone diary (which Ashley was gaping at in awe) to see what we might encounter.

I received a call at around 6:00. The guns were in. I hopped in to one of the pick-up trucks in the garage and told the chauffeur to drive to the gun shop. When we arrived, boxes were everywhere. It took the chauffeur and I nearly 15 minutes to get everything in the truck. "I would tell you to bring your friends, but I'm afraid what they might order." Said the owner before we left. I was up late that night checking the weapons and cleaning them (the AK-47's were packed with cosmoline that took forever to get out).

Now that we had the guns, we had something to do in the morning. I set out everyone's weapons and then put a nametag on them. The entire group was awake by 8:00, so after breakfast I announced that everyone was to be at the range in a half-hour.

Somehow, everyone arrived within the half-hour as I specified. I gave a very brief speech on the use of all of the weapons and safety before we started. "We will work with the long arms first." I said. I watched for a few minutes to make sure everything was going smoothly, then I sat down on a bench and started to sight in the scope that I had put on the Remington 700 APR .300. 

We were halfway through the long arm part of training when I decided to try out the .470 NE. I slid two of the massive cartridges in to the double chambers, snapped the breech shut, and took aim. "**BOOM**!" The report echoed throughout the entire country, I believe. Everyone else stopped their firing and stared at me, who was in turn staring at the rifle and rubbing my shoulder. I definitely needed more practice.

Next it was off to the pistol range. I needed some serious practice on the .45's. Everyone else did fairly well with their .38's. Lex did fine with her Webley even with its weight, Sarah shot like an FBI agent with the Sigs, and Ashley and ASIG had fun acting like cowboys (and girls). Christina was an excellent shot with everything. Eva shot expert with the rifle.

Finally we ended up at the knife throwing area. Since I didn't know anything about knife throwing, I left the instructing to Tigs and Christina. I went back to the pistol range (I was pitiful with the .45's). I stayed at the range until dark, when I went in and started the arduous task of cleaning the guns. "The next thing I'm going to do is show them how to clean these things." I thought as I got started.

And so I did the next day. The schedule was the same for the next day as well. On the fifth day, we rechecked everything and decided to order mosquito nets (at the insistence of Nadya), ammunition for the explorers, and some knives for Veronica. 

After the orders were placed, and my trip to the range was done for the day (I had become quite proficient with my guns after the constant practice), I decided to see how everyone else was preparing for tomorrow, when we left for South America where the time machine was waiting.

Ashley was in her room, writing in her journals as she had for the past week. Eva was cleaning her rifle. Christina and Tigs were sharpening their knives. Kimmy was in the lab, preparing God knows what. Sarah was trying to find places on her person to hide her many knives and other weapons. Caitlin was testing her cameras and trying to find her jar of peanut butter. ASIG was banging away on his laptop. Lex was horseback riding. Nadya and Sobek were fencing. Danielle was on the computer, looking at a dino site. Lisa and Rissy were in the gym. CalGal was looking at the Malone diary for the fourth time. I decided sleep was my best option, and retired for the night, awaiting a busy week.


	5. The Adventure Begins

Everyone awoke the next morning in a jovial mood considering the near sleepless night we had

Everyone awoke the next morning in a jovial mood considering the near sleepless night we had. The chefs made sure we had a hardy breakfast because airplane food just isn't like a home cooked meal. Then it was off to pack. I had already packed my clothing, so now I had the job of packing away the guns. As I packed, I thought of the fun I would have trying to explain why we had so many guns to the airport guards.

Everyone gathered in the main hallway an hour later. The hired help was placing luggage in a U-Haul (ASIG and I got a good chuckle out of that one- our luggage combined could fit in to the trunk of a Yugo.) CalGal announced that we were traveling to the airport in style: Two limos with eight people in each. To be in my car was: ASIG, Tigs, Sarah, Ashley, Rissy, Caitlin, and Lisa. In car two was: CalGal, Eva, Lex, Christina, Nadya, Sobek, Kimmy, and Danielle. 

Before we left, I gave everyone a gift of sorts- a level II Kevlar vest. "It is fairly flexible, and it's abrasion resistant. Not much of a fashion statement, but it could be a life saver." I solemnly said. I also brought five more for the Challenger group. 

The eight of us in car 1 had been chatting for close to an hour when we arrived at the airport. We piled out and headed for our gate. Car 2 and the U-Haul joined us a short time later. Our plane was already on the ground (it was a miracle that it wasn't late). As we got ready to board, a flight attendant said, "You must be the safari!" We skirted the x-ray machines and went straight for our flight to Rio de Janeiro. We were seated (first class, of course) and most of us cracked open a book. We were in the air before we knew it.

Around two hours in to the trip, the in-flight movie was shown. It was Jurassic Park. The rest of the flight was uneventful, and it seemed as if we landed in South America as soon as we had taken off! The guards in Rio had not been informed of our arrival, so they were surprised that when asked if we had anything to declare, I responded nonchalantly, "Only 11 rifles, 8 assault rifles, 5 shotguns, and 21 pistols, plus various knives." Luckily our guide showed up moments later.

After he talked us out of our problem, he told us, "You will stay in Rio tonight. Then you will leave early in the morning. Your equipment is being shipped to the site as we speak." "I'm not complaining." Said Lisa. A couple of cars were parked outside, and once we were all packed in, they carted us off to a Holiday Inn. Everybody was excited. Caitlin was taking some pictures. The women were scattered about, looking around the hotel and exploring Rio. ASIG and I, who were sharing a room, watched cartoons and then went to bed. 

The next day everyone woke up early once again. We went down to the airport caught our plane. It was a small prop aircraft. We flew northeast for about two hours until a small facility loomed in to sight. We landed on the tiny airfield. We were greeted by our guide from the day before. "Welcome to Telescene's little outpost n the Amazon." He said excitedly. 

He led us to one of the corrugated steel buildings. "Take a seat." He said cheerfully. After everyone was comfortable, he rolled down a map. "Here's the plan: You drive to this position here." He said pointing to an "X". "Then you will activate the time machine, find the explorers, and come back. Any questions?" ASIG leaned over and whispered to me, "That was a very brief briefing!" A few people around us stifled a laugh. "If there are no questions, then we will take a look at your time machine." He said.

We followed him to another building that looked like a garage. We were talking amongst ourselves we went in the doors. "Ladies and gentleman, your time machine." He stated. Everyone stopped chatting and started staring. You have **got** to be kidding me." Said Ashley "What the Hell" stammered Lex. I approached the machine, I said wide-eyed, "Is this a field trip or a safari?" Our time machine was a school bus. "This is a joke, right?" asked CalGal. "After all of our recent money problems, this is all we could afford that would meet our needs." Said our guide. "We're all gonna die." Sarah flatly stated. Everyone stared at her now. "Well, its true!" "She has a point. This is madness!" said CalGal.

"Actually, its not." Said one of the mechanics as he took off his welder's mask. "We gave this rig a brush guard, off road tires, bars in the windows, a new coat of camo paint, plus we re-enforced the entire aluminum body. It can take a lot of abuse." "And," cut in our guide, "it can fit all of you and your equipment." "That makes me feel much better." Tigs muttered. "Speaking of equipment, maybe we should get ready." Said Eva. "I agree." Quipped CalGal. 

We were suited up 20 minutes later. Caitlin took a group photo, and then we piled on to the bus. CalGal took her position in the driver's seat. "Tallyho." She muttered sarcastically as the bus rumbled in to the jungle.

We drove through the forest until we came to a campsite. There a scientist came on and showed us how to use the time travel device. While we waited, we slipped a CD in to the player. It contained the song _Back in Time_ by Huey Lewis and The News. We sang along as we waited, very excited. We set the date (1921) and then started a countdown. 5…4…3…2…1…CalGal flipped the switch. Colors flashed by the window for a few seconds then…silence. "Did it work?" asked Ashley. "I think so." Said Danielle. "The camp is gone." "Holy crap!" said an excited Ashley. "We're in TLW! Now what?" "May I venture to say we should find a cave and set up camp? It is nearly nightfall." I said. We drove for a while before we came across a cave. Everyone set up camp around the cave, and we set up a schedule for guarding the camp. Whoever was on guard duty would use the NVGs and wake up the rest of us if anything happened. Once I felt everything was secure enough that I would live through the night, I climbed in to my sleeping bag and fell fast asleep. Thus ended our first day in the Lost World.


	6. To the Treehouse!

I awoke the next morning tired, as did most everyone else

I awoke the next morning tired, as did most everyone else. We had all pulled guard duty that night and everyone was less than refreshed because of it. The night been uneventful, and after a small breakfast, we had to discuss what we would do today. "We're going to find the expedition, of course." Said Ashley. "Actually, I think the treehouse would be our best bet." Stated CalGal. "That's what I meant." Countered Ashley. "How are we going to get there?" I questioned. "The bus." Replied Tigs. "What if the bus can't make it?" said a suddenly frightened Sarah. "Good question." Said CalGal. "Tigs, scout ahead and see if we can get through the brush."

As luck would have it, the brush **was** too thick for the bus to get through. So we unloaded as much as we could carry, and set out on a path we had found, leaving the bus in the cave. We heard strange noises every step of the way. We also saw odd creatures and plant life.

After walking for a couple of hours, we had made little headway through the thick brush. We stopped to rest and eat lunch in an open area. While we ate, I watched some of our group. Caitlin was taping away on her camcorder. Ashley was writing in her journal. CalGal was trying to figure out how far we had to go. Everyone else was eating like me, checking their gear, or just resting.

Soon after we had started again, the brush became thinner. We had been following what appeared to be a path for about half an hour, when our scout, Tigs, came down the path screaming, "RAPTORS!" The foliage around us rustled. Everyone looked about frantically. Suddenly, one jumped out in front of me. It looked me straight in the eyes. I stared back. Right then and there, I almost ran in terror. Then it did the unthinkable and charged me. I instinctively raised my rifle, thought "Oh man, do I hate raptors, pulled one of my two triggers, and closed my eyes. "**BOOM!**" echoed throughout the jungle. Then Lisa tapped my shoulder. "It is dead, you know." I looked upon the body lying a few feet away. "Of course." I said in my most macho voice while I reloaded my empty chamber.

The next few hours were uneventful. We were semi-lost and couldn't find the treehouse. Darkness would be coming soon. Finally, Ashley suggested that someone go up a tree and search for it. Since it was her idea, we suggested that she go do it. She did, and when she got to the top, she excitedly called out, "There it is! Only a half mile or so away!"

A half-hour later, Tigs was heard exclaiming, "Ouch!" She had run in to something near a clearing. Running to see what happened, everyone else nearly tripped also. Kimmy looked at what it was. "It appears to be a fence of some type." We looked up, and lo and behold, the treehouse! Everybody cheered.

After our little celebration, we decided to check it out. We found the elevator and decided to go up in small groups of two or three. ASIG and I went first. It was nearly dark, so we wore the NVGs and braced our rifles for anything we might have seen that shouldn't have been there. As soon as we reached the top floor, we cautiously took a step out. Nothing. We did a quick search and found nothing out of the ordinary. "Nobody's home!" yelled ASIG to the others.

Once everyone was up there, we began exploring. After we had explored to our heart's content, we posted two lookouts with the NVGs. Then we waited. We had waited for about an hour when Rissy said suddenly, "Oh my God, its them." I borrowed the other pair from Lex, and sure enough, there were five figures headed for the treehouse, two of whom were carrying what appeared to be a raptor. I grinned widely and said, "Lets give them a little surprise party. No one say or do anything until they get up here."

We could hear voices from below. Marguerite said, "Now, could you boys just carry that upstairs?" "That's easy for you to say,"said Roxton,"you didn't have to carry it here." "That's what men are for." She retorted. "Now hurry up already. I'm becoming hungry."

Shortly after that, the elevator started coming up. Roxton and Malone both had their backs to us and were dragging the raptor from the elevator. Then Malone said, "We were out a long time hunting raptors. Now it's dark. I'll light some candles." Good idea." Roxton said in his Australian accent. "That way we can figure out where to put this damn raptor so Marguerite can have her precious dinner." Malone chuckled and lit a couple candles. When he looked up and saw 16 people, he fumbled for his gun and whispered, "Roxton…you better see this…" Can't you see I'm busy Mal…" He stopped in mid-sentence and drew his pistols. "Who the Hell are you?" "Lord Roxton and Mr. Malone, I presume?" CalGal said with her feet propped on a table. "Who wants to know?" asked Malone. "We're an expedition from the future sent to rescue you." CalGal explained casually. "Challenger!" Roxton yelled. "You'll want to see this!"

The rest of the group was ecstatic at the sight of us. Our group was just as excited to see them. Kimmy went straight to the lab with Challenger. Ashley refused to take her eyes off of Malone. Nearly everyone else ogled over Roxton. Danielle and some others talked with Marguerite, who kept trying to keep an eye on poor Roxton. ASIG talked with Veronica a while before she excused herself to go outside. I followed her.

She was looking up at the stars. "They're beautiful no matter where or when you come from." I commented as I looked as well. She only gave me a half-smile. "Is something wrong?" I ventured. "No," she started," its just that, well, now my friends have what they have been wanting for so long, but I've been waiting for 12 years for what I want, and it still hasn't come." "What do you want?" I asked. "Closure." She said. "I'm sure you'll find your parents." I said trying to comfort her. "I don't know." She said. "Sometimes I doubt that I'll ever find out." "You know what?" I began. "Lots of people thought time travel was impossible too." She smiled and then gave me a hug. "Thanks." She said. Then we both went back inside.

Eventually, we all needed to set up camp, since the one guest bedroom couldn't hold 16 people. It was a storybook ending to a near-perfect day. Little did we know that someone in the jungle had been watching the whole thing. And he didn't like storybooks.


	7. Introduction to a Villain

The day began innocently enough

The day began innocently enough. Most of us awoke rather early the next day for some reason. Since our explorers felt like sleeping late, Ashley, Caitlin, Nadya, Sobek, and Danielle went out to explore and record the area surrounding the treehouse. The rest of us simply milled about in the early morning hours until the expedition finally appeared one by one. 

Marguerite was the first up. "Oh damn." She said stumbling in to the kitchen. "I hate being the first up and making breakfast." She said, probably contemplating returning to her bed. "You weren't the first up." Said Tigs from behind her. Marguerite turned around, startled and screamed when she saw 10 people around the usually empty table. "Who are you?" she gasped. "Ummmm…we came yesterday, remember?" put forth Rissy. "Oh, of course." Marguerite remembered, still a bit shaken. 

Marguerite's scream had awakened the others, who came running in. "What happened, Marguerite?" asked Roxton, pistols drawn. "Just our friends from the future." Sighed Marguerite. "Now now, Marguerite, you must remember to be polite and not forget guests." Said Lord Roxton as he holstered his pistols. "Someone's liable to be shot that way." "Thanks for the tip, but perhaps you should remember that the next time you run in here waving your guns around." Roxton gave her a fake smile and asked "What's for breakfast?" "Cereal or eggs and bacon." Replied Lisa. "REAL eggs and REAL bacon?" asked Marguerite who was suddenly in much better spirits. "I should hope they are." Said a surprised Lisa. "Who or what is 'Cap'n Crunch'?" questioned Challenger. "Probably some bloody American naval hero." Said Roxton as he scooped up some eggs. "You should be talking, Admiral Nelson." teased Malone as he entered the room. "Actually," began Kimmy, "it is a flavored granular bi-product, meant to appeal to children." Everyone in our group glared at her when she said "appeal to children", as half of us were eating it. "Interesting." He said, inspecting the contents label.

"If you don't mind," started Challenger after breakfast, "could you tell us how you got here? Why you are here?" "Yes." Said Roxton suddenly wary of us. "Why ARE you here?" "It's a long story." Said CalGal trying to avoid a lengthy conversation. "Please, tell us the entire thing." Said Challenger with a solemn face. "Go ahead and tell the man." I urged. "We have nothing to hide." CalGal agreed. "Okay, but you asked for it." She said as she began our tale. 

"And now we are here." CalGal ended 10 minutes later. "A time machine?" questioned Challenger. "Fascinating." "So you come from 2001?" asked Malone. "Yes indeed." Said Lex. "And you've come to rescue us?" he continued. "Yes." Repeated Lex. "Because you saw us in a moving picture box?" said a mystified Roxton. "It's called a television, but yes, you are correct." "So would you be taking us back to London in our time, or back to your time?" asked Malone, finishing his questioning for the moment. CalGal looked at the rest of us, searching for answers. She found none. "Back with to our time, from what I can gather." She stated. 

Before anyone could comment on this, a shot rang out. The bullet hit a jar next to Roxton's head. Everyone grabbed for their guns and ducked instinctively. The next shot hit some books on the bookshelf on the other side of Roxton's head as he ducked too. The torrent of books fell on Malone, who crumpled to the ground. Most of us finally regained our sense and cautiously peered outside of the treehouse from the balcony. "Where is the shooter?" I called out while taking cover behind one of the wooden supports and trying to peek outside at the same time. "He must be on your side." Yelled ASIG from the opposite side. "I see him!" cried Sarah who was looking through a pair of binoculars. I glanced him briefly a few seconds later through my scope, but all I caught was a flash of khaki. "Damn!" I exclaimed. "He's gone!" 

Marguerite hurried over to Roxton. "Are you alright?" she asked, very concerned. "Yes." He said as he got up. "But whoever that was made me spill my tea." Veronica was hunched over Malone. "He's unconscious." She said in a worried tone. "ASIG!" I called. "Break out the AK-47s. CalGal, take a head count." As Challenger, Marguerite, and Roxton picked up their guns, Roxton asked, "What is an AK-57?" "It's –47." I corrected as I ran about and checked everyone's ammo. "and I'll tell you all you want to know later." I finished. Just then CalGal ran up to me and said, "Everyone is here except the ones who went out earlier." "OH NO!" I cried. "I forgot about them! Ummm…ASIG, Eva, Tigs and Rissy, come with me. CalGal, you are still in charge at the treehouse." "Everything will be fine here. Just get everyone back safely." She said as we boarded the elevator. "Will do!" I said. Then we went down.

"Now where would they go?" I asked aloud when we hit the bottom. "I'd guess down the path." Said ASIG. "Sounds good." I replied, and we ran down the path. After running for a short time, we came upon Ashley who was lying in the path. 

Rissy shook her awake. "What happened?" she asked. Ashley groaned, then wobbled to her feet. "We were looking at a tree or something, when some guy in a khaki cape and pith helmet came up behind us and asked us to drop our weapons and come with him. I tried asking him some questions, when he suddenly yelled 'You talk too much!' to me and hit me with his gun butt in the head." "Well, he left your guns behind." Said Eva holding up Ashley's pistol belt and shotgun. "He was very polite." Ashley said. "Maybe he didn't want to leave me out here unarmed."

Since it seemed obvious we couldn't catch up with him that day, we went back to the treehouse. Before I went up, I looked around where the man had been and found two empty cartridges. When I got upstairs, Ashley was telling her story to everyone. After she finished, I spoke up and said, "I just found these outside." "What are they?" asked Christina. ".577NE empties." I responded. "So?" she asked quizzically. "So whoever that was came prepared for large game." I said. "Okay." Started CalGal. "Let me get this straight. We are dealing with a well armed, polite man, wearing a cape and a pith helmet?" "Sounds like a deranged lawn-care worker." Said ASIG. Roxton's face had paled when he heard the run down by CalGal. "What's wrong, John?" Marguerite asked. "I…I know who this man is!" Roxton revealed. 


	8. Return to the Future

Thanks to Caitlin for helping me when I got stuck. Also thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for this. Enjoy!

"You know a homicidal kidnapper?" gasped a near hysterical Marguerite. "Well, he was only homicidal when I knew him." He responded. Marguerite had a horrified look on her face. "If we are going to find this man," spoke up Challenger, "then we should know as much about him as possible. Tell us what you know, John."

Roxton sat down on one of the chairs at the table and began his tale. "His name is Karl Van Pelt. He was a member of German nobility, and a great hunter." "Wait, wait. _Fieldmarshall _Van Pelt?" asked Marguerite. "Yes, I believe he was a Fieldmarshall in the Great War. Did you know him, Marguerite?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe in passing." She chuckled a bit but trailed off when she saw everyone was staring quizzically at her. "What?" she asked.

"Anyway," everyone turned back towards Roxton as he began again, "my brother William met him at a ball we went to a few years before his...death. They became fast friends. You can imagine how Van Pelt felt when he learned of the circumstances of William's death. Do you know the details of what happened? The question was directed towards us. "We are aware." Said CalGal.

Once again, he continued. "He stormed into a ball I was attending soon after the safari, and pledged revenge for William's death. Nobody had heard from him since then. His one peculiar feature was the fact that wore a cape nearly everywhere he went. He claimed it was a perk of being royalty or some such thing."

"So what are we going to do about this guy?" asked Tigs. "We should find him and get the rest of your expedition back immediately." Said Roxton, walking over to the gun rack for his rifle. "Indeed we must, but we should wait until it is light out again, and until Malone regains consciousness. Besides, you know that the dangers of the plateau grow exponentially at night..." Roxton sighed and put his rifle back on the rack. "I suspect you are right Challenger. They should still be there tomorrow..." "Aaand," Challenger broke in, "you know he will have to keep his hostages alive so he can get what he wants from us..." Roxton bowed his head a fraction. "But for now, I suggest we get some rest." And so we went to sleep, one of the most uneasy and jittery sleeps I have ever had.

The next morning we went through the routine we had established of getting up early and eating breakfast. It was nowhere near as jovial as our first breakfast had been. Sometime during the night, Malone had awakened. He stumbled to the table for breakfast, a bit disoriented and with a head bandage, but otherwise normal. He insisted on going along with us, which Challenger frowned on. ("He should stay in bed before he gets himself killed." Challenger had said) But Roxton eventually won out, saying, "We need all the guns we can get."

We struck out immediately after breakfast. Led by Veronica and Roxton, who were following the tracks set down the day before by Van Pelt and our captive members. Behind them about 10 yards was CalGal, followed by Eva, Rissy, and the wounded Malone, supported by Challenger and Marguerite when he needed it. Following them was Lisa, Christina, and Sarah. Covering our rear were Lex and Kimmy, while ASIG and Ashley covered our left flank, and Tigs and I covered our right. 

We traveled in that loose formation until we stopped for lunch. Roxton and Veronica had gone to scout ahead. I had just taken a bite of my sandwich when Veronica came tearing back through the jungle. Roxton had spied a cabin in a clearing only about 15 minutes from where we were.

Of course, lunch ended before it started, and we ran the small distance to where Roxton was crouched at the edge of a clearing. On top off a small hill was a cabin. "So what's the plan John?" asked Challenger. "I'll take care of Van Pelt." He said, "you get your friends out." Then he stood and started walking towards the cabin. "Roxton, what are you DOING?" Marguerite asked in a hushed and concerned voice. But either he couldn't hear her or ignored her and kept walking.

We all just sat there with our mouths open. "Maybe we should do something." Said Rissy. "Oh, yes," I said. "Ashley, ASIG, flank left. If Roxton can't get our people loose, we'll have to do it. Tigs, you'll be with me on the right. Everyone else..uhh...cover Roxton. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Tigs and I followed the treeline until the right side of the house was in front of us. We could just barely see ASIG on the other side. Just then, Van Pelt stepped outside. Roxton said " You made the trail easy enough to follow." "I knew you would come." He said in his German accent as he took a few more steps towards Roxton. "I suppose the lady hostages were your insurance." Said Roxton. "More of an incentive. They are free to go now; I have no need for them anymore. Their fellow expedition members who are lying in wait to my right and left may escort them out. We wouldn't want you to shoot them too, now would we?

The four of us emerged from our ambush places and slowly approached the cabin. Tigs and I went in while ASIG and Ashley covered Van Pelt. We quickly went about untying Nadya, Caitlin, Sobek, and Danielle, gathering up their rifles and gear and returning to the jungle from whence we came.

As soon as we were back in the jungle Van Pelt said "Now that it's just you and I, we can settle this like gentleman." And put down his rifle. Roxton did the same and shed his pistols "I didn't kill William on purpose, you know." Roxton stated. "Oh?" said Van Pelt, feigning interest. "Why would I kill him? He was my brother!" Roxton yelled in an exasperated voice. "Position, power, money. How should I know what goes through that murderous head of yours?" At that Roxton struck at him.

By that time, I had made my way back to our group with the freed hostages. "Can't we just shoot Van Pelt now and get it over with?" asked Marguerite with fear in her voice. "This is Roxton's fight Marguerite. He must resolve this himself."

At about that time both of the combatants had struggled to their feet. "Could you just hear me out?" asked Roxton, fists still ready. "Only if you have something good to say." Replied Van Pelt. "Did you ever hear the details of William's death?" Roxton questioned. "Only some phony story about an ape attack." Van Pelt said. "The ape attacked William. I shot it to try and protect him. The bullet went through and..." Roxton trailed off. "Impossible." Said Van Pelt. "What type of evidence?" he asked. Roxton took a box out of his pocket, opened it so that the contents faced Van Pelt and took whatever it was out. "This is the bullet that killed William." He said. "WHAT?" screamed Marguerite. Everyone else just stared. "As you can see," he continued, "it is deformed, as it would if it hit bone. This could only have happened if it actually hit a bone, which it did not do in William..." "Which means it had had to have gone through a bone somewhere else along the way." Finished Van Pelt. "My God, what have I done?" Then he fell on his knees and put his face in his hands.

A few hours later we were back at the treehouse. We had decided that we should leave the next day. We asked the explorers to come back with us, but Roxton said "We have a way to get back to our reality now." As he patted Van Pelt on the shoulders. "But we will get you something to take back with you." Roxton and Van Pelt went out and shot a pterodactyl after our little party.

That night and the next morning were full of excitement, and the packing of equipment. We struck out early, and the last we saw of them, they were waving at us from inside the electric fence perimeter.

The return trip through time was as quick as the way there. As soon as the pterodactyl body was discovered, though, our rise to fame was even faster. "The moderator" and Newline were disappointed that we didn't bring back the explorers, but the body was ample replacement. As we were leaving the mansion on the night of our official report to Newline representatives and scientists, I couldn't help but overtake Ashley and ask, "You know, its bothered me ever since you mentioned it, how are you related to Malone?" "I'm his great-granddaughter." "But that would mean the explorers..." I stammered. "Exactly." She said as she smiled and continued down the stairs to the waiting limo, which drove off leaving me feeling this adventure was not in vain, and that some storybooks do have happy endings.

THE END

__


End file.
